liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Lazar Markovic
Lazar Marković (born 2 March 1994) is a Serbian footballer who played as a forward for Liverpool, until 2019. All of his appearances came in his debut campaign for the club. Liverpool career In the wake of their sale of star forward Luis Suarez to Barcelona, Liverpool moved to boost the club's attacking options with the acquisition of highly-rated Benfica youngster Lazar Markovic- although reports suggested that Markovic was a target long before Suarez's departure became apparent. On 15 July 2014, Benfica confirmed the transfer had been concluded for a fee of €25,000,000- approximately £19,800,000. Markovic was co-owned by Benfica (50%) and other third parties, thus Benfica received a €12,500,000 fee. Liverpool are believed to have activated a release clause to procure Markovic, and also to have navigated interest from Chelsea, who reportedly had an agreement with Benfica that gave them an option to buy the player at a reduced fee. Liverpool confirmed the deal soon afterwards. Upon signing, Markovic stated "I am very happy that I have joined such a great club. I hope that I will fulfil the expectations of the supporters, coaches, players and all connected to the club," before going on to outline his ambitions: "I went to Partizan Belgrade and won the title. I went to Benfica and won the title. Now I have joined Liverpool and want to win the title, 100 per cent." Manager Brendan Rodgers labelled the signing as "exciting." Markovic made his non-competitive debut for the Reds on 27 July 2014, playing the first half of Liverpool's 1-0 friendly win over Olympiakos. Shortly afterwards though he picked up a hamstring injury, that was expected to rule him out of action for up to one month. On 19 August 2014, it was confirmed that Markovic would wear his preferred number 50 shirt for the club. Markovic made his competitive debut on 25 August 2014, coming on as a second half substitute in Liverpool's 3-1 away defeat to Manchester City. Markovic made his first start on 13 September 2014 at home to Aston Villa, however it would not be an occasion to remember as the Reds lost 1-0. Markovic subsequently struggled to impact the Liverpool team until December 2014. In cameo appearances against Sunderland and Basel on 6 and 9 December 2014 respectively, Markovic produced some promising, confident displays in contrast to his timid performances earlier in the season. However, against Basel, Markovic was shown a red card for throwing his hand out towards Basel player Behrang Safari. Although there was minimial contact, Markovic was sent off for intent, but manager Brendan Rodgers was later scathing in his assessment of the referee's decision. On 17 December 2014, Markovic started Liverpool's League Cup quarter final tie away to Championship leaders Bournemouth. Markovic produced a fine display in which he first produced an impressive cross that led to Raheem Sterling's first goal, and then scored his first goal for Liverpool with a neat half-volley from the edge of the area. Markovic scored his first Premier League goal on 10 January 2015, scoring the only goal of Liverpool's away tie with Sunderland. In the 8th minute of the match, Markovic collected the ball from Fabio Borini, forced his way through the Sunderland defence before prodding past Costel Pantilimon. Markovic also struck the crossbar with an impressive long range volley that he caught whilst in mid-air, and went on to pick up the man of the match award. Afterwards, Brendan Rodgers and vice captain Jordan Henderson were effervescent in their praise of Markovic and the improvements in his form after the quiet start to his Liverpool career. Markovic scored his third Liverpool goal on 10 February 2015, opening the scoring in the Reds' 3-2 home win over Tottenham with a well-placed shot on the edge of the area. Amid speculation that he was to be allowed to leave the club on loan for the 2015-16 season, on 14 July 2015, Markovic opened the scoring in the first game of pre-season, picking up a through ball from Joao Carlos Teixeira and taking it around the keeper before coolly slotting it into the net. Despite this, Markovic was not included in the squad for any of the opening four games, and on 30 August 2015, it was confirmed that the Serbian was to spend the season on loan at Fenerbahce. Markovic returned in the summer of 2016 to a new manager, Jurgen Klopp, and began to feature in pre-season. The Serbian failed to make too much of an impact, but did notably assist his fellow countryman Marko Grujic's header against Barcelona. On deadline day it was confirmed that Markovic would spend the 2016-17 season on loan at Sporting CP. However, Markovic returned in January having made little impact, and was immediately sent out to fellow Premier League side Hull City for the rest of the campaign. He rejoined the squad in the summer of 2017, making a few appearances in pre-season. On 19 September 2017, Markovic was included in a competitive squad for the first time in over two years, but failed to come off the bench in a 2-0 cup defeat at Leicester. On 31 January 2018, the Serbian was sent out on loan to Anderlecht for the remainder of the season. In the summer, the Belgian side attempted to sign him on a permanent deal, but Markovic rejected the contract offer. On 31 January 2019, it was announced that Markovic had completed a free transfer to fellow Premier League side, Fulham, spelling the end of a nightmare four and a half year stay at Anfield. Markovic made 34 appearances for Liverpool, all in his first season, and scored 3 goals. Stats Category:Former Players Category:Forwards